


There once was a Man who smiled a lot

by RookStarFire



Category: Dr. Who, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: For Me, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookStarFire/pseuds/RookStarFire
Summary: There once was a funny man who traveled time and space; he smiled a lot because he didn't know what else to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! first off I have some learning disability issues so my spellings gonna be wacky sometimes. Your more than welcome to correct as long as you are polite about it.
> 
> ATM this fic is going to be written in excerpts since I'm an artist, not a writer. Really it should be done in comics but meh I have projects that are preventing that.
> 
> this fic is SFW

I’m, the doctor.

Doctor, Who?

No, Doctor Sans.

A doctor, Sans what?

You two giggle, no matter how manny times you hear it it’s always funny, well it hadn’t been funny once when you first met the squat time traveler and had ended up so annoyed that if it hadn’t have been for the life-threatening incident you would have walked away. 

Now after hearing it more times than you could count it was exactly the universal look of annoyance that crossed each one of there faces that made the whole thing funny.

Someone they'd met had once said ‘some things change while others stay the same’ and it couldn’t be truer.

You look up at the tall skeleton beside you and give him a gentle elbow to his side where you can reach he looks down the shadow of the page boy cap not hiding the knowing grin on Papyruses face.

It was just the start of a new adventure and already it was going perfectly.

 

__________________________

Sans-The Doctor  
Frisk- Companion  
Pap- Companion


End file.
